To hear a Robin's sweet song
by Bamber
Summary: Frodo falls head over heels but will she return his love...
1. Visitors

1 Chapter 1 – Visitors  
  
It was the 1st of May and Hobbitons Spring time party was going to be one to remember. Even, some said as good as Old Mr Bilbo's birthday nigh on 18 years ago, 'well it is been hosted by a Baggins' they said. Actually in truth the party was Sam's idea, Frodo had handed over the arrangements with good faith in his friend. He hadn't really been in the mood for social gatherings since the scouring, preferring to stay in his study, going over his notes.  
  
Sam, though was in the highest of spirits, Frodo watched him now, walking in the garden with his new wife. He was glad that he had asked Sam and Rosie to live at Bag End, he enjoyed their company and now with a child on the way the house would become busier than ever.  
  
"Mr Frodo can I have a word if you please" Frodo turned to see Rose at his study door. He smiled "of course Mrs Gamgee, what can I do for you?" "Well what it is sir, I knows Master Peregrin is coming to stay the night of the party and by your leave I would like my friend Robin to come. Her been close to Master Peregrin and all and me not seeing her since leaving Bywater." "Rose my love" replied Frodo " Of course your friend may stay, I've heard many good things of Miss Robin Took from Pippin, it would be a honor" Rosie left with many a thank you and curtsey.  
  
The morning of the party dawned fair and clear. Frodo was again in his study, Rosie was busy in the kitchen preparing lunch and Sam was outside waiting for the visitors to arrive. Before long the slow clop of a pony was heard coming up the lane, Sam went to the gate to meet it.  
  
"Well hello Sam my old friend" The voice of Peregrin Took was cheery as he embraced Sam  
  
"Ee! It is good to back in Hobbiton. Oh but please excuse my bad manners" he exclaimed while turning and taking the hand of the lady Hobbit behind him  
  
"Sam, may I introduce my Cousin and dear, dear friend Miss Robin Took" Sam bowed low in greeting  
  
"I have heard much about you though nothing that said you were so beautiful".  
  
"And I have much of you Samwise" replied Robin "but my cousin never mentioned you were so dashing and courteous" That made Sam blush to his ears, Pippin laughed. "Come" he said "Where's that charming wife of yours and the master of the house"? They then went inside where Rosie greeted them with big hugs, she was pleased to see her friend again as the female company at Bag End was rare to say the least.  
  
Peregrin went off looking for Frodo while Robin stayed to chat with Rose, Sam quickly disappeared not wanting to get in on 'Ladies things'.  
  
Before lunch Robin decided to have a walk around the Bag End garden "Your husbands reputation precedes him" she told Rosie "I will look upon this wonderful garden".  
  
The day was a bit cold for May but the garden was radiant with colour. Robin stood gazing at the beautiful flowers, she had never seen anything so beautiful. 'What an amazing place to live' she thought but quickly shook the idea out of her head. She had lived in Tookborough all her life, she loved it and been the same age as Pippin had been very close to the Thain and his family. Now she was getting older (just 29, but she felt old) she realised their was so much more to the Shire than the Smials. As she was thinking a robin perched on the nearest tree only a few feet away. "Hello little bird" she cooed "What news on this fine day"? The robin chirped back as if he had understood. Robin laughed, she had always liked wildlife and loved to talk to the birds in her garden at home.  
  
"The robin is truly a beautiful bird" Robin spun round surprised by the voice. Behind her stood a male Hobbit with dark hair, his face was unlined but his eyes were old like he had seen many things.  
  
"Oh I'm…. I'm sorry…" she said embarrassed  
  
"For what?" asked the Hobbit "I'm glad you admire my garden so much, Frodo Baggins at your service. And you must be Miss Took, friend to dear Rose"  
  
"I am" she managed "its nice to meet you Mr Baggins, thank you so much for letting me stay"  
  
"My pleasure, it is nice to meet you at last. My good friend Peregrin speaks very highly of you. But come may I escort you to lunch.  
  
Robin was shocked and pleasantly surprised. Of course her cousin had praised Frodo but Hobbits do talk and not all of it had been good.  
  
"Ooh, such a Gentlehobbit, an hero and all but he does like to keep himself to himself, does Mr Baggins. Quite peculiar"  
  
She looked at him now across the dinner table, he was polite but rarely smiled, there was something though..… She shook herself again, 'don't be silly Robin, your just a child to him stop getting ideas above yourself'  
  
Frodo had heard about Robin from Pip but was surprised to see that she had grown into a beautiful Hobbit. 'Yes' he thought 'she is beautiful' He looked at her now, her long, chestnut hair piled on her head, her figure was slim for a Hobbit but her face was perfectly flawless and her big blue eyes shone with youth and innocence. His heart lifted to see her but sank with realisation.'Don't be a fool Frodo, you can never love anyone' he scolded himself. 


	2. The springtime party

Chapter 2 – The Springtime party  
  
The party was in full fling. A merry band of Hobbits were playing pipes and trumpets and the majority of the guests were up dancing. A large pavilion had been set up with a windbreak on one side to keep the cold out. One section was full of tables laden with food where many Hobbits were now stood helping themselves. Also there were many barrels filled with Bywaters best ale which were proving very popular with the guests.  
  
Robin sat alone watching the dancing, laughing as various Took children span round as fast as they could and fell over.  
  
"May I have the honor of this dance"  
  
Robin looked up into a pair of the friendliest brown eyes she had ever seen. The Hobbits clothes were green and white and he wore a silver chain mail shirt.  
  
"If my cousin, Pip would allow it, he is very protective especially when I am around more roguish Hobbits, Master Brandybuck" she smiled at the Hobbit  
  
"Though we are related not in name I am still your cousin, Miss Took, I feel I am just a capable of keeping you safe" He bowed low  
  
"For such nice words I will dance with you Meriadoc, come"  
  
Robin took Merry's hand and led him to the dancing circle just as a jaunty tune started up. Robin laughed as they span around, she had always liked been around Merry and to be honest had somewhat of a crush on him, but she was unaware that another Hobbit was watching her.  
  
Frodo stood amongst a group of older Hobbits. They were talking of the new mill that was been built but Frodo wasn't paying any attention to the debate. Instead he was watching Robin dance.  
  
"……so I says that they shouldn't be allowed back int' mill, what do you think Mr Frodo?"  
  
"Err what….. what was that" he came back to the crowd around him. He got a feeling deep inside seeing Robin dance with Merry but he didn't know what it was. He excused himself from the group. "He don't half seem distant these days" commented young Doderic Brandybuck. The older Hobbits nodded in agreement.  
  
The song finished as Frodo approached the couple. He bowed low "If it does not displease my friend too much may I have the next dance with the fair maiden" Merry let go of Robin "Yes it would, so I would let the maiden choose"  
  
Robin curtsied to Merry "Thank you kind sir, but now I will dance with Frodo" Leaning over she kissed Merry on the cheek "Your still my favourite" she whispered. Merry grinned then went looking for Pippin 'and a good ale'.  
  
The band started a slow number and holding on to Frodo's hands Robin began to dance in time. At first she couldn't look into his eyes but suddenly he put one hand under her chin tilting her head to make her look up. He didn't say anything just stared into her eyes, and she stared back. The way he looked at her made her feel as though he could read her every thought and feeling. She looked away embarrassed and she could feel herself redden, Frodo pulled her closer into him as they continued to dance to the music. When the song had finished he bowed again. Suddenly Robin was grabbed by each arm, it was Sam and Rosie "Come on love" laughed Rose "Lets have some games".  
  
The rest of the night passed quickly and Robin had never had so much fun but she glad when they finally got back to Bag End, she was tired. Sam and Rosie quickly retired, with Rose being pregnant she needed all the rest she could get. Robin also went to bed exhausted but full of memories from the dance with Frodo. 


	3. Innocence Lost

Chapter 3 – An innocence lost  
  
The week passed and Robin enjoyed her every day at Bag End, Frodo had also enjoyed her being there. The last night of her stay they all had dinner together and opened (and consumed) a few bottles of 1368 vintage winyard.  
  
"I will be sad to leave," said Robin "I have enjoyed myself" she looked at Frodo. She had caught him looking at her a few times during her stay but he had never given her cause to think he thought more of her. Her likeness for him had grown in her though what she could do was beyond her. Apart from sharing naïve kisses with Pip when she was younger she was completely innocent in the ways of love.  
  
That night she tossed restlessly in her bed. When the moon had risen high in the sky she rose and crept quietly to the kitchen. As she passed Frodo's room she noticed a light still burning inside. Whether it was the wine or a quick burst of confidence she didn't know but she wanted, nay, had to see him. She knocked quietly and slipped in forgetting that she was in her nightclothes. Frodo was sat at his desk. He turned and the sight before him took his breath away. She stood at his door dressed in a white night dress that came only to her middle thigh and her hair was loose about her shoulders. "Sorry to disturb you" she said "I couldn't sleep and I saw the light…"  
  
"No, no its ok" said Frodo regaining his voice "Come in, please"  
  
I wanted to thank you for letting me stay and to tell you …….." she faltered. Aware that he was looking at her, her confidence fell.  
  
As he looked at her he felt the overwhelming urge to touch her that he had been feeling all week. He knew he shouldn't, he would only end up hurting her and probably breaking his own heart in the process. He looked away. Taking this as a sign, Robin jumped up "I'm so sorry, I'll go now"  
  
"No don't" he stood and grabbed her hand "stay, please" he turned her round so he was looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why but I want you, I need to touch you" he whispered. His fingers touched her face and then trailed lightly down her neck. He lent over and his breath tickled her ear as he spoke "You are beautiful beyond the dreams of mortals" Robins heart pounded in her chest and her breath was short. She closed her eyes as he kissed her.  
  
At first the kiss was soft but it starter to grow more and more intense, Frodo pressed against her grabbing her hard to him. Struggling, Robin pushed him off.  
  
"I'm sorry" he gasped, his breath coming short "sorry, I don't know what came over me" he sat down on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.  
  
Robin warily placed her hand on his shoulder, as he looked up she saw the sorrow in his eyes. Plucking up courage she started "I….I want you too" she moved round so she was standing in front of him "Just be gentle with me"  
  
He put his hand around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. He caressed her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you trust me?" he whispered. Robin knew in her heart that she did. "I trust you" she whispered back.  
  
Robin had never felt anything like that night before. The passion she showed had surprised her, like it had been welling up for years and it had to be Frodo that let it out. He had been so gentle and had never rushed her, but though he had been in control all night she could feel a helplessness in him, a vulnerability that was screaming to be loved. He had cried at the end, holding her too him like he never wanted to let go. She had fallen asleep in his arms and she knew she would die for him.  
  
Frodo stayed awake while Robin slept. He kept looking at her in amazement, that she could make him feel this way. Compared with his life she was a child but she had come to him with a need that he had never experienced before, and as her gasps came short and hoarse he let go of all the pain and worry that plagued him. He had felt her grip him and he had moaned, calling her name.  
  
Pippin arrived early that morning to escort Robin back to Tuckborough and as he packed the cart she said her good-byes. "Goodbye dearest Samwise, It has been an honour making your acquaintance. If I found a husband as half as good as you I would be lucky"  
  
"I'm sure you will find one a lot better" cut in Rosie laughing. Robin didn't laugh but glanced quickly at Frodo who was staring at her. "Goodbye Rosie, I hope it wont be too till long next time" Rosie hugged her with tears in her eyes "goodbye my love"  
  
Frodo stepped towards her, pulling her into a quick hug he whispered into her ear "I will miss you". Robin turned quickly to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes. Climbing on to the cart Pippin put his arm round her "you will miss them?" Robin didn't say anything and as the cart moved away she couldn't look back. Robin left Bag End with a heavy heart, leaving behind a Hobbit she might just grow to love. 


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4 – Secrets  
  
Frodo spent the next few weeks more solitary than ever. He stayed in his study all the time. Sam and Rosie presumed he was reading his notes and adding to the Red Book so they left him alone. Frodo, though was finding it hard to concentrate and found he was thinking of Robin all the time. One day the weather was fine and sunny and Frodo sat staring out of the window, there was a knock on the door. "Sorry Frodo, I don't means to disturb you" He turned to see Sam at his door. Frodo smiled "I'm always glad to see you my dear Sam, what can I do for you"  
  
"Well seeing as its such a beautiful day, me and Rose wondered if we should go for a picnic, you know the three of us" Sam blushed, hating to inconvenience his master. Frodo smiled at Sam but then turned away. "The pleasures of this world grow less for me I'm afraid" Frodo hesitated "But there is one thing that would make my heart joyous again"  
  
"Anything I can do" said Sam, keen to help his master regain some of his former happiness.  
  
Frodo gazed out of the window "Sam, I'm ….. I'm in……." he struggled to say the words. He turned and looked at his faithful friend "Nothing Sam, it doesn't matter. No you go and enjoy yourselves, I'll be ok here"  
  
Sam looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. If Frodo needed to tell him anything, he would find out in due time.  
  
Frodo returned to looking on the garden and thought of a love missed.  
  
"Robin, ROBIN!" the shout echoed around the house. Robin sighed. Her mother had been on her back since she had returned. 'Do this, do that, why aren't you eating, your looking pale' She wished her darling mother would keep out of her life. The door slammed "Robin, didn't you hear me calling? You know your grandmothers coming for tea, hurry up." 'And so life goes on' thought Robin. She felt dejected and kind of hollow inside like life at her home wasn't good enough now. She knew she missed Frodo, she could feel that in her head but her heart ached all the time. She never laughed anymore and rarely smiled, she continued to help her mother around the house but those closest to her knew something was wrong though what she wouldn't say. "The sun is making me tired" or "I think I'm getting a cold" was her usual reply when questioned. She was tired, that was true, tired of people mithering all the time. She was glad when four weeks since her return her cousin Peregrin came to visit.  
  
"My poor cousin" Pip said kissing Robin on both cheeks "Struck with illness though you will see no doctor"  
  
"I am feeling thrice better for seeing you, master Peregrin. But do not worry so for me, I am not a girl anymore"  
  
"This I know" answered Pippin "And the finest Hobbit you are, but regrettably we have lost with age the closeness in youth we shared" Robin sighed and turned away. She couldn't face the questions of her cousin, not yet anyway.  
  
The day after Pip asked Robin if she wanted to go riding with him. Though reluctant at first she finally relented and they headed out east towards Woody End. Robin rode her own pony; his name was Hazel and came from the stables of the Thain. Pip rode one of his many pony's. They cantered for half a day into the East Farthing before they reached the borders of the wood. There they stopped to rest and to eat the lunch they had brought. Robin was quiet as she looked out onto the wooded countryside. Pip chattered away about life in the Smials, affairs up at Michel Delving and the big party for his birthday that was coming soon. After a while he began to notice that she wasn't paying any attention and she hadn't touched any of the food. Pip pulled her shoulder so she was leant back into him. He put his arms round her "what's wrong with you?" he asked. She leant into him, feeling the warmth of another Hobbit that she hadn't felt since…… well it felt like forever.  
  
"I miss him so much" her voice cracked as she spoke and the tears fell down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pip hugged her while she cried realising she needed to let some things out, but what things he did not know.  
  
Finally her sobs subsided. "What's happened?" asked Pippin softly  
  
She kept her back to him as she spoke "While I was staying in Hobbiton I met a Hobbit, a male Hobbit and we…." She took a deep breath as the memories came back to her. "I spent the night with him" she continued in barely a whisper. Pip had to bow his heads to catch the words. "I know it was wrong because we could never… never… you know? I thought I could come back and live as normal but I cant stop thinking about him."  
  
"Who is it?" Pip asked the question but he knew already the name she would give.  
  
"Frodo" She tears came again. Pip pulled her round into a hug. He didn't know what to say but hoped his support would mean something to her.  
  
The ride back to Tuckborough was a quiet one. Robin felt tired but much relieved at having told someone, though Pip had not spoke yet. Pippin felt so sorry for Robin but didn't know how he could help. If she had asked his advice before he would of counseled her against it, as much as he respected his dear friend he knew deep in his soul that Frodo wouldn't stay in the Shire, and then Robins heart would be broken. But that was by the by now and if two of his closest friends wanted to enjoy what time they had, he would help all he could. At least he would be there for Robin if the worst happened. When they arrived home Pip hugged Robin hard "I will trust in your heart though your mind may be clouded. You are still young but you cannot deny love, be it friendship or more and whence you see clearly you will know what to do. This is the only counsel I can give you for I am not wise, but I will always be there for you." Robin smiled at him "Thank you dearest Peregrin" 


	5. Peregrins birthday

Chapter 5 – Peregrins Birthday  
  
The lazy summer days of July were just beginning and Robin was stood in her bedroom dressing. It was Pip's 30th birthday and as with any party in the shire it would be a big one. She sighed at her reflection. She had lost weight and her eyes were dark from lack of sleep and crying. If she cried anymore she would drown she was sure. She didn't know if Frodo was coming to the party, there had been no word from him and Pippin had been too busy to visit. She had already made up her mind that he had forgotten about her and though she tried to convince herself she couldn't believe that he had just used her.  
  
'Well I shouldn't know what to do if he comes' she thought 'or if he doesn't'.  
  
Her thoughts were roused by a knock on the front door and her mother's footsteps as she shuffled down the hall. 'Probably someone for the party' she thought. "ROBIN" her mother's footsteps came nearer to her room. "What in Bree's name is this?" she flustered walking into the bedroom carrying a large box in her arms. She put it down on the bed and looked at Robin expectantly. "What? I don't know what it is" Robin exclaimed "Well open it then, it is addressed to you" She hesitated than slowly took the top off the box. Inside was the most exquisite dress Robin had ever seen. She carefully lifted it out. It was full length, low necked and made of a material that was much softer than silk. It was cream in colour but it shimmered like pale sunlight on a still lake. "My giddy aunt" Mrs Took gasped "Now who would be sending you something like that?" she took the dress to examine it closer. Robin then noticed a piece of paper in the box. She picked it up her hands shaking. It read 'Annunal Gil-phwen sirithheru oro turin: No mortal on earth nor star in the heavens compares to your beauty' Signed Frodo. Robin choked struggling to hold back the tears.  
  
"Well it is a fine piece and no mistake, that's never Shire work. Someone has been to the Elves for that" her mother handed the dress back "Well?"  
  
Robin looked at her, her thoughts running wild "Well what?"  
  
"Are you going to put it on?" Robin carefully placed the dress over her head then her mother tied it at the back. Looking in the mirror she stood shocked. The dress fitted perfectly. "My don't you look a princess" her mother huffed "Aye well don't be getting ideas" Robin couldn't speak all she knew was that he had been thinking about her.  
  
"Happy Birthday my darling" Robin cried. The party had started and Robin was looking for her cousin. She came on Pippin looking very shifty near the ale kegs. "Shush" he whispered "That awful Myrtle Burrows is around and she wants to give me a birthday kiss"  
  
Robin laughed "I cant imagine why. And she's not awful, just a little dizzy"  
  
"She's a pain" answered Pip  
  
"HELLO PERGRIN" Pip cowered down but it was only Merry.  
  
"I would be quiet dear Meriadoc, Pip here would not be favorable with his ale if you reveal his hiding place" Robin said to him  
  
"Then I shall be quiet for now" Merry answered "Though after a few ales I may not be so. Come Pip you cannot hide all night we should be celebrating" He grabbed Pippins arm dragging him into the throng of Hobbits.  
  
Robin was left on her own. She stood and watched. A lot of people had come to celebrate the heir to the Thain's birthday. She was suddenly very aware of someone watching her. She looked through the crowds but couldn't see anyone. The feeling was getting stronger and she knew, 'he's here'. Then she saw him, half concealed under the trees. The light from the lanterns flicked on his face and the shadows made his features dark. Slowly he walked towards her, Robin couldn't move.  
  
"Honored am I to look on thee again. My heart has been dark since you left" Frodo bowed low and kissed her hand. When he rose he looked into her eyes and the expression of love stung her heart. "Oh Frodo" she stepped into his embrace and felt the tears fall from her eyes. Frodo stepped away and looked at her again  
  
"Do not cry, we have little time to be together and we should treasure it." He took her hand and started to lead her towards the party.  
  
"Wait" Robin pulled him back. Embarrassed she looked at the floor "I would rather us be….umm….. alone?"  
  
"Within all the hosts of Middle Earth, I wouldn't notice anyone but you. But yes lets go away from prying eyes."  
  
They walked together all that night, talking of the things that had past since they had been apart. Though only 6 weeks had gone by Frodo felt like it had been years, and the nagging doubt that had started in him with his arrival back in the Shire had returned. He hadn't had intended to see Robin again, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to forget him and live her life as she should. But as the weeks had past the feeling of need to see her overcame even his uncertainty. Some nights it had been so strong that he could almost here her, calling to him. It had been Sam that had made up his mind for him.  
  
"Frodo, sir not meaning to be blunt but you need a holiday. Why don't you goes and sees Pip, it is his birthday"  
  
Frodo looked at Robin now and was glad he had come. "I am glad you like my present I was not sure how it would be received" Robin understood the question in his statement. She stopped and turned to him "I thought you had forgotten about me. I cursed myself for being too innocent and that I had done wrong to you, though what I did not know unless…………." She looked shyly at him, fearing his response. He gripped her hand tighter and smiled at her. "You have done nothing. It is my own stupid stubbornness and selfishness that has kept me away from you. I thought it would be easy to forget you but I was wrong" He pulled her gently to him and kissed her. All Robins senses fled as she melted into him and she forgot all else. 


	6. Rebellious

Chapter 6 – Rebellious  
  
It was late into the night Robin was sat in her room gazing out of the window. From there she could see the party field and she watched as the last of the merrymakers departed. Her mother was one of them. Having consumed a little more ale than was good for her she was leant on Pippins arm as he escorted her home.  
  
"Here we are at last Mother Took" Robin heard him say. Her mother was giggling and been very loud  
  
"If I was 40 years younger my lad" she slurred. Robin cringed. "Why don't you find yourself a nice Hobbit *hic* now my Robin's a lovely lass. What do you think young Pip? *hic*" Pip just laughed and Robin could hear him putting her mother down on the couch. "I think you will have different ideas in the morning" he whispered as Mrs. Took started snoring.  
  
"Are you ok?" Robin turned to see Pippin's face peeping round her door.  
  
"I am eager to know if you have had a good time," she said taking his hand so he sat beside her.  
  
As Pippin looked at her the moonlight shone through the window and fell on her. He had never seen her look so happy. Her eyes were shining and her face shimmered with joy.  
  
"I was worried about you because you left so early but I have spoken to one who knew why. Then I was worried that you may need me though I could get no real answer out of him. But now I can tell that nay, you did not need me for your eyes hold a love in them that I have not seen before"  
  
"Dear, sweet cousin" she held his hand "I am indeed happier than before though you warned me not to speak of love before I was sure and I am still not, but after tonight he has grown closer to my heart and I cannot bear to be part from him much longer. Will you help me?"  
  
Pip looked at her and smiled " I am glad that you and Frodo have talked and I am relieved you have heeded my counsel but what can I do to help?"  
  
"He is staying in the village tonight and I mean to go to him" Robin looked at Pip resolute.  
  
"You cannot go to the village alone in the dark" Pip's voice was firm but after seeing the hope start to fade in her eyes his heart melted a little "Though I am weary I will see you there if that is what you wish. However I will not take the blame. If your mother finds out then you did this alone" he tapped her hand to make sure she understood.  
  
"Of course my love. Now lets hurry before the night gets old"  
  
She threw a cloak and hood around her shoulders and hurried out the front door, Pip hastened to keep up.  
  
Robin stood in front of the house where Frodo was staying. It was a boarding house, two stories high and run by old Mistress Bracegirdle. The housekeeper was notorious in Tookland as being very strict with her guests so Robin knew knocking on the front door wouldn't get her anywhere. She looked up at the house and saw a candle burning in the room that Frodo had said he was in. she picked up a stone and threw it at the window. Like all Hobbits she was a good shot and the stone tapped the window. It opened and Frodo looked out.  
  
"Its me" said Robin in a loud whisper "I've come to serenade you my darling"  
  
Frodo laughed "Shush you will wake the Mistress. If you are quiet I will let you in"  
  
Robin put her finger to her lips indicating she would be quiet and then waited till Frodo opened the door. Creeping up the stairs after him, Robin felt strange. She knew she shouldn't be here, that it was wrong but she didn't care. 'Being rebellious suits me' she thought. As she walked into the room, Frodo turned and held her. "I am glad that you have come but you shouldn't have walked this far alone"  
  
She looked at him and smiled "I am gracious for your concern but it is needless for another's worry came before yours"  
  
"Who is this Hobbit you speak of?" he asked stepping away from her  
  
She giggled at his look of jealousy "Oh he's about 4 foot 6, strong and wise. And he's called Pip"  
  
Frodo relaxed then bowed to her "Forgive me it was not my place to question you"  
  
She stepped close to him taking his face in her hands. "I want no other but you." She kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back the feeling of happiness flowing through him. After what seemed like an eternity he stopped, breathing hard. "Robin, I don't want you to feel……" she quieted him with another kiss. "My dear sweet Frodo, I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Then she blew the candle out so the room was lit only with moonlight. Taking his hand she sat on the bed pulling him down with her.  
  
The next morning Robin arose early. She knew her mother would have missed her now and she would be in bother. After she had dressed she looked at Frodo sleeping and her thoughts were troubled.  
  
'If my head would clear with the morning light my heart would not be so uneasy. Damn me for adoring him so dearly then choices would not be so hard' she was roused from her thoughts with Frodo stirring. He looked at her and smiled. "I have obviously not woken and am still dreaming" he said, "You do say the most wonderful things though I am sure they are not true" Robin replied "but now I must go for I will be missed at home"  
  
"I shall walk with you as I would like to see Peregrin before I leave"  
  
They walked slowly, Frodo leading his pony, Strider. They stopped as a pony galloped into sight at an incredible speed towards them. A Hobbit reined up shouting "Ai, ai! I have been sent from the Master Pergrin with news from Bag End"  
  
"What news do you carry at such speed?" asked Frodo  
  
"That Master Gamgee's first child arrives today, you are needed in Hobbiton Mr. Baggins"  
  
"Then I must go and quickly. Go back to Pip and tell him I am returning post haste" he ordered the messenger then he turned to Robin. "I must go to Sam, he will need me"  
  
"And I must return home" she answered "Tell Rose I am thinking of her" He touched her face, studying as if to commit to memory how she looked. "Never again shall my own selfishness stay me from you"  
  
"Maybe it would be a selfless act" she replied looking away from him. Frodo looked at her puzzled but didn't question her response. He kissed her softly. "I hope the joy of a new baby lightens the darkness that I feel returning now that I am parting from you" He kissed her again "My sweet love"  
  
With that he mounted and spurred Strider forward. Robin stood a while gazing after him. 


	7. A child is born

Chapter 7 – A child is born  
  
Three days later Robin received a letter, it was from Frodo. Rose had given birth to her first child and mother and child were doing well. It was a girl and they had named her Elanor. Frodo wrote that Sam was over the moon and had become quite the doting father. Robin relayed the news to Pip and Merry, who was staying at the Smials.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful" she cried, "Rose and Sam will make wonderful parents"  
  
"And Frodo a wonderful uncle?" Merry laughed at his own joke "I can just imagine a baby disturbing his peace and quiet"  
  
Robin scowled at him "I'm sure Mr. Baggins will be great with Elanor" she said quietly  
  
"So are we all going to visit the new family" interrupted Pip "I shall write and tell them to expect us"  
  
Robin was grateful to Pip for suggesting this and forgave Merry his joke. "Come dear Merry where is this wine you have brought" she asked, "Lets us celebrate together"  
  
They all enjoyed a fine dinner and toasted the new baby. The three of them had a very pleasant evening but Robin's thoughts kept returning to Frodo. Her heart had never been so confused about seeing him again. But as she returned home something happened that stopped her going to Bag End all together.  
  
As she got to her home she noticed a pony and trap sat outside and good deal of Hobbits bustling in and out. She spotted her brother stood beside the front door. "Andadin, what's happening" she called  
  
"Auntie Ruby isn't so well" he answered "mother's inside, she wants to speak to you"  
  
Robin entered her house to find her mother hastily packing a suitcase. "Mother what is happening, where are you going?"  
  
"Dear me Robbie, thank the king your home. Listen your Aunt Ruby has had a funny turn and her been on her own since Uncle Banjo passed on and all, she needs someone round the house."  
  
"Of course" Robin answered "are you going straight away"  
  
"Yes" Mrs. Took replied "You see Robin, much as I love your brothers they can't look after themselves. I need you to see to the house while I'm away" Robin's heart missed a beat 'Frodo' she thought. She struggled to speak.  
  
"Anyway" continued her mother "It will be a perfect opportunity for you to learn to be a good little housewife, settle you down a bit, eh?"  
  
"But how long will you be gone" her voice rose in anxiety.  
  
"A month, maybe longer. Why Robin its not like you will be leaving Tookborough now is it" her mother laughed.  
  
"That's fine" Robin whispered, turning so her mother wouldn't see the tears starting.  
  
An hour later her mother had gone. Robin sat at the kitchen table, the house was quiet.  
  
Half of her was crying out that it wasn't fair. Her heart screamed for Frodo. But the other sensible, not so Tookish half of her said it would be for the best. 'He would be better of without me but I care for him so' her mind and heart were divided.  
  
The next three days passed in a blur. Robin's time was taken up with feeding her brothers, seeing them off to work then tidying up after them. She had never realised how much work her mother had done for them, she had been so busy she hadn't had time to think of Frodo.  
  
So that was how Pip found her 4 days after her mother had left.  
  
"Robin, we are to ride to Bag End this afternoon" Pippin said coming into the kitchen were Robin was washing.  
  
"Well I hope you take pleasure in what I cannot" she answered without turning.  
  
"What do you mean I thought you were to ride with us"  
  
"What I mean is that my mother has left me to look after the house, there's a huge pile of clothes that need washing, drying and pressing, the beds have to be made the kitchen is a mess and my brothers will be home soon wanting lunch" Robins voice rose in distress. "I can't do this Pip" She broke down onto the floor, sobbing into her apron. Pip hurried over helping her to a chair. When her tears subsided she looked at Pippin. "I am sorry" she said, "I didn't mean to be cross with you. My mother has gone to Aunt Ruby's leaving me in charge, but I have a lot to learn before I can become a wife. I will not be able to come to Hobbiton with you and Merry, there is far too much to do here."  
  
"What message shall I carry?" asked Pip carefully  
  
Robin sighed. "Send my apologies for not coming, I would have loved to see the new baby but I'm sure Rose will understand. Tell her and Sam that I will come when I can"  
  
"And any other?" queried Pip, "what should I tell Frodo"  
  
"What I would say to him you cannot carry. Here is a letter, will you bear it to him for me?"  
  
"If that was all I could do to ease your heart it would be a pleasure, though I fear it is not"  
  
Then Pip looked on Robin and her face was pained. He took her hand and kissed it. "I shall return soon" He then departed leaving Robin on her own. 


	8. Breaking hearts

Chapter 8 – Breaking hearts  
  
Pippin and Merry reached Hobbiton the next morning. Knocking on the green front door of Bag End it was answered by Sam.  
  
"Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin, it is nice to see you." Sam shook their hands "We've only just received your letter so you will have to excuse the mess, Rosie hasn't really been doing any cleaning of late, though I do try my best." Sam continued chattering as he led Merry and Pip into the kitchen at Bag End. On a chair by the fire sat Rose. In her arms was a bundle of white cloth that she was cooing over. Pip leant over to kiss Rose. "And this must be the lovely Elanor, may I?" Rose passed the bundle into Pippin's arms. The baby looked up at him out of big blue eyes. "Well I am glad she has her mothers looks and not her fathers" laughed Pip handing the baby to Merry to hold. "But where she has got fair hair from I do not know"  
  
"That's because she's special" answered Sam seriously "It was Mr. Frodo's idea to call her Elanor, for she is as pretty as the flowers of Lothlorien."  
  
"And a name deservedly given." The company turned to see Frodo walk into the room.  
  
"Where is my dear friend, Robin?" asked Rose "I thought she meant to come with you"  
  
Pip looked at Frodo who had a worried look on his face. "No need to worry," he said turning back to Rose "I am afraid Robin has been detained at home though she apologises for her absence"  
  
Frodo's worried look did not disappear.  
  
They continued to fuss over the baby while Sam prepared supper for them all. Rose had wanted to do it but Sam had insisted "You need to keep your strength" he told her "I'm quite capable."  
  
And no one had argued especially after a fine meal of cold meats and potatoes cooked in herbs.  
  
After supper Merry and Sam went into the garden with their pipes. "Are you joining us Pip?" asked Sam  
  
"Yes I will" replied Pippin "But there is some business I must discuss with Frodo first"  
  
Frodo led Pip into the room were he spent most of his time. The desk was littered with papers and notes and a large leather bound book lay open. Frodo sat at his desk while Pip remained standing.  
  
"Why hasn't she come Pip" Frodo asked  
  
"She could not come because her mother has been called away and she must remain at the house" Pip replied  
  
"And what message do you carry from her?"  
  
"I carry no message" Pip's heart ached to see the diminishing hope in Frodo's eyes.  
  
"Though there is something I bear, a letter addressed to you" Pip handed him the envelope.  
  
Frodo held the letter but did not open it. The room was silent; Pip could hear the birds singing and the murmur of Sam and Merry talking away at the bottom of the garden. After a minute Frodo looked up. "Dearest Peregrin. For many years have we been friends and journeys long we have travelled. I respect your opinion and would heed your counsel. Though I would presume from your detachment that you do not approve of the fondness for your cousin that I hold close to my heart."  
  
"'Tis true that I have warned Robin to hold loyal to herself and to be wary when talking of love. But nay I cannot disapprove." Pip turned away. "I love my cousin dearly," he said quietly "More than anybody knows. Anyhow…." He said louder turning back to Frodo "That is why I want the best for her and of course for you. I could not help you take the ring to Mount Doom but now I am completely at your service and to do what I can to help, though I will not speak openly of Robins feelings."  
  
"Your words are kind, Peregrin but I feel that your service may not be required. I hope my doubts are unfounded but I fear this letter does not bear good tidings. Tell me Pip, has she said anything to you?"  
  
"If she had, than it would remain close to me" replied Pip  
  
"Forgive me, I thought I was so sure of my feelings, but what can I be certain of in these days."  
  
Pip's heart was touched "I cannot relieve your uncertainty Frodo, but I will say what I believe whether it be true or no. I think that Robin is scared to love you. She thinks more of others than she does herself and for her to feel that she has entrapped your affection would be agony to her mind. She feels that you would be better off alone or with somebody else. It is not that she doesn't care for you because even a fool can see that she does but she is so young and the ways of love are outlandish to her. I believe she would rather give you up now than to cause you pain in the future.  
  
And as I cannot speak for Robin so I also should not speak for you but you cannot deny, Frodo, that your spirit has been troubled since our return to the Shire. Are you not sure that you are not just looking for an anchor, somebody to help keep you in the land that you were born. Do not use Robin for this purpose, be careful what you declare to her. But I beg of you please do not forget that she is but a child, in heart if not in mind and body. I would not see a Hobbit so innocent be broken at such a tender age. Nor do I wish you to be kept where you feel you don't belong. I am sorry for speaking my mind so honestly" Pippin finished and let out a sigh. Frodo remained quiet. "I will leave you now" finished Pip. He paused waiting to see if Frodo would say anything but he continued to look down at the letter, his hands shaking. Pip left the room.  
  
Frodo looked at the letter for a long time before he drew courage to open it. When he had he read:  
  
Dear Frodo,  
  
My mind is weary whilst I write this and my heart grows heavier by the day.  
  
I cannot rest as when I am awake my thoughts never wander far from you and whilst I sleep you are in my dreams. I had always imagined that I would have some control of my feelings if chance would have it that I found someone to care for. But I find now that it isn't so.  
  
I do not know the ways of love so forgive me for being so plain. My devotion for you is so great that if we were to meet again I would fall uncontrollably in love.  
  
Much as it pains me to say it, I will not see you again. I cannot risk this hurt to you for I would not keep you bound to a promise that you would feel forced to make. The world holds many hidden surprises and your feelings may change in the future.  
  
It is hard for me to be so mature when I feel like just a child. My heart breaks to let you go but let you go I must. I would wish you to live your life as you should and I will hope in time my heart will heal.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Robin  
  
An hour later Pip started to worry. Frodo had not left his study and others were retiring to bed. He crept quietly down the hall to the study door and listened for any sound. At first he couldn't hear anything and he was going to knock when he heard a quiet sobbing coming from the room. He turned to leave then hesitated. He didn't want to intrude on Frodo but he also didn't want him to be left alone 'and plus he may need someone to talk to' Pippin thought.  
  
He knocked softly on the door then pushed it open. Frodo was sat at his desk, his head down sobbing quietly into his arms.  
  
"Are… you… ok?" Pip asked warily  
  
Frodo lifted his head, his voice barely a whisper. "Its gone… all gone"  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Pip, picking the letter up of the desk. "I know it's not my place to say but you should probably respect her wishes"  
  
Frodo turned suddenly, an angry flame burning in his eyes. "No Peregrin it is not your place to say" His voice was low and menacing. "I will not give her up. Is it too much to ask, can she not return my love" Pippin eyed Frodo with caution "Forgive me friend, though I would say rather will not than can not" The light died in Frodo's eyes "I shall reply to her letter" he said resignedly "I have to try." He sighed, then stood taking Pippins hand "You understand I have to try?" Pip nodded in response. "I will carry your reply if you wish" 


	9. Good advice

Chapter 9 – Good Advice  
  
Mrs Took didn't return after 1 month nor 2, the last week of the third month was passing when she arrived home. The long, lazy summer days had gone and the first chill of winter was in the air. Robin had been busy and the demise of summer had hardly registered in her. Since her mother had been back though she had had more time to herself again. She stood now in her garden watching the brown and golden leaves falling from the trees, swirling in the October wind. Her heart had not healed and her thoughts were turned constantly towards Hobbiton. She had received many letters from Frodo but each one had remained sealed. She could not bring herself to read them, as she knew her heart would falter and she would be back in his arms.  
  
She had seen Pip many times and had also been to stay in Buckland with Meriadoc. On the outside she continued to live her life as she had done before meeting Frodo, nobody knew of the anguish she was feeling inside. She turned from the garden, walking back into her warm comfortable home.  
  
"And how are you my darling" Pippin was on one of his many visits to Robins and he sat with her now by the fire.  
  
"I am very well" she answered smiling "Though I wish it was not winter, I do not like the cold"  
  
She looked out of the window at the gray dusk settling over Tookland.  
  
Another 2 months had passed and December had crept into the Shire. Robin had received two more letters from Frodo but they had again gone unheeded. Robin tried not to speak to Pip about Frodo and Pip never mentioned him to her. Pip wasn't stupid though, he could see that she still held feelings for him though he did respect her wishes and the name of Frodo Baggins was not mentioned.  
  
"Would you like tea?" shouted Robin from the kitchen  
  
"Tea would be great" answered Pip.  
  
Robin came bustling in with a tea tray setting it down between them.  
  
"So how are you really?" Pip asked looking intently at Robin  
  
"Fine" she replied sternly "I wish you would stop asking. In fact I feel so fine that I mean to take a little trip if the weather brightens"  
  
"A trip to where?" Pippin looked bemused  
  
Robin busied herself with the tea things, not looking up she said "To see Elanor actually. I haven't seen her yet and I did promise Rose I would go. Nearly 6 months old she will be now and I bet she's grown, bless me if I know Rosie there will be plenty more to come, always fond of kids she were. And of course I would love to see Sam again…"  
  
"Robin"  
  
"…I bet he makes a wonderful father…"  
  
"Robin" Pip grabbed her hand to make her look up. There were tears in her eyes. "Robin are you sure it would be a good idea? I know you are still grieving, maybe you should wait until Elanor is older and can be brought here"  
  
"No Pip" she replied strongly "I must go"  
  
Pip shook in disagreement "I'm sorry Robin. I have stood by this year and respected each decision you have made and been there for you when you needed me but I will have to be harsh with you now. You tore apart any hope Frodo had left for mortal kind when you wrote that letter. I do not doubt that in your mind it was the right thing to do but what is done cannot be undone. Do not hurt him more and do not tempt yourself." Pips face was stern.  
  
Robin looked away "I heed what you say cousin and maybe you are right. Though answer me this; if I am to stay away will I nurse a broken heart for the rest of my life or do I go and make up the hurt I have caused and ease my own heart in the doing?" Robin's voice was angry.  
  
"Was it not your counsel that staying away would help heal your heart? Did you think he would just forget about you? Believe me Robin, I have seen Frodo weep" Pip was getting irate in his turn.  
  
"And you think I don't?" Robin was shouting now "I have cried myself to sleep every night for 6 months and the reason I have not spoke of this is because it would be too selfish of me. He cannot know that I love him" She stopped, realising what she had said.  
  
"Pippin please just let me do this one thing" her voice was quiet now "I will not ask anything of you again."  
  
"I cannot deny that I think you are wrong…again." Pip took Robins hand and looked into her eyes. "I greatly care for you Robin, more than you know" His look was tender but he suddenly turned from her walking towards the door. " I will have your horse made ready, do not ask me for anymore" With that he was gone.  
  
Robin was troubled, she did not like to upset Pip. He was her closest friend and she had grown up respecting his opinions and usually following his advice. But she was determined now to do this. Secretly deep down she hoped that Frodo had forgot (or forgiven) her and that would make her feel better. She did not even consider that he still cared for her, Pip's words were far from her mind.  
  
Robin arrived at the stables of the Great Smials at 1 hour after lunch, without rest she guessed she would reach Bywater by dinner that evening. The Ostler had Hazel bridled in the yard.  
  
"Did Master Peregrin leave a message for me?" she asked the Hobbit  
  
"No Miss Robin, 'fraid not. He just says to 'ave 'Azel ready. He weren't 'alf in a funny mood though, all quiet like, not like the master at all. I says to old Eric…"  
  
"Thank you" interrupted Robin "But I must be off. Please tell Peregrin that I will call on my way home" Robin mounted quickly turning the pony for the gate. She did not notice the shadowy figure of a Hobbit watching her from the stable door.  
  
Pip gazed followed Robin as she left the yard. He hoped that she was doing the right thing he couldn't bear to see her with a broken heart. 


	10. Bywater Gossip

Chapter 10 – Bywater Gossip  
  
Robin was right, she reached Bywater just as the last rays of the sun were sinking below the fells of Michel Delving. She was tired and hungry and the sign of the Green Dragon, as she approached the village, appeared very welcoming.  
  
She dismounted outside the Inn, hitching Hazel outside. The patron, Benji Grubb met her at the door.  
  
"Miss Took, isn't it?" he asked, squinting through the half-light. "Come in, come in" he led Robin through the passage, calling for his helper to stable Hazel, into the lounge were a small group of Hobbits were sat.  
  
"So Miss Took, what can we do you for? Much as it is nice to see you, you're a long way from Tuckborough?"  
  
"Thank you Master Grubb. I will need stabling for my horse and a room and a meal for myself if you please? I'm actually here to visit friends" she finished, not wishing to give the landlord too much information.  
  
"Of course, of course." He answered leading her to one of the rooms off the lounge. "You won't be staying at Bag End then?" his tone was curious.  
  
"I will be visiting Mr. and Mrs. Gamgee on the morrow. But I believe your hospitality will suffice for tonight" Robin turned away, her voice tight with annoyance "I shall have my meal in here" she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"As you wish" he replied.  
  
Master Grubb was a good sort but his curiosity and love of gossip sometimes got the better of him. He couldn't wait to tell his customers that a close friend of the Thain and his heroic son was staying at his inn.  
  
"… and whats more she ain't staying with the Gamgees" The good proprietor was in full flow. Quite a large number of Hobbits from the neighbourhood were listening intently, as with Hobbits they loved a good story. "Theres something strange goings on I reckons" he continued "She's one of some breeding not the sort of shehobbit to be vacating a village inn, begging your pardon Mistress Pearly" Pearly waved her hand to show no offence was taken  
  
"Anyway, she more or less told me she's here to visit Sammie and Rose so I asks myself why she's not staying there"  
  
The bustle and chatter quietened as the lounge door was opened but Mr. Grubb was too busy enjoying the attention to notice. "Now I think" he paused for effect "Miss Took isn't staying at Bag End because of Mr. Baggins" he finished triumphantly in a loud voice. He looked surprised as the company hung their heads in silent embarrassment but realised why when he saw the new arrival.  
  
Frodo stood at the door, stayed by the comments of the landlord.  
  
"Mr. Baggins, how nice to see you" Benji shook Frodo's hand laughing nervously "What can I get you, its on the house" he started to lead him to the bar but Frodo stopped. "Excuse me good sir for prying, but as it seems I was the topic of conversation before my entrance may I ask what this so interesting story was about?" The other Hobbits made as though they were busy but kept one ear on what was been said, well they didn't want to miss anything.  
  
Benji lowered his voice "Begging your pardon sir" he bowed "but the conversation didn't rightly concern you but a customer that is staying here. A Miss Robin Took, I believe you have had the acquaintance?" The look on Frodo's face changed from anger, to disbelief then pained. He swayed on his feet, his hands groping blindly for something to hold on to. Benji helped him to a chair calling for strong liquor.  
  
"I'm alright" Frodo gasped after downing the drink. "So Robin's here is she?" he tried to sound nonchalant but the urgent look in his eyes told Benji that there was more to it than inquiring after a friend.  
  
"Yes she arrived at teatime, riding an' all. Says she was visiting the Gamgee's tomorrow. But I shouldn't be saying naught of others business"  
  
"That didn't stop you in front of half of Bywater" Frodo retorted "Anyway I will here her business from herself, which room is she in?"  
  
"At the back there, but sir she will be resting. I don't think…"  
  
"Go back to discussing others business and stop preventing me doing mine" Frodo pushed past the landlord taking the passage that led to Robin's room. The entire room started talking at once, the topic of Master Bagginses funny mood would be discussed for a while.  
  
Robin sighed heavily. 'If that's that dratted landlord, I'll ring his neck' she thought as she rose from the bed to answer the knock. As she opened the door she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream.  
  
"Was I to know that you were here?" Frodo asked questionly. He had been angry but the fury died as he saw her. "For once I am glad for a proprietors loose tongue. Is it true you were come to Bag End tomorrow? And if so was it to see me?"  
  
The lump in her throat prevented Robin from speaking. Tears started in her eyes.  
  
"Its true" she managed weakly "I have come to see Elanor. It is not fair that my own altruistic counsel should keep me from my friend"  
  
"I would say selfish counsel" answered Frodo "You know that you would have seen me"  
  
"Selfish? Aye maybe you would think so. If crying till I thought my heart would break and my soul shatter can be conceived as been selfish. I am eternally sorry if I have caused you pain but can you not see that I did this for you?" Robin was shaking now, the tears were rolling down her face but they were tears of mixed emotion. She felt angry at her loss of control, bitter joy at seeing him again and hurt that he wasn't declaring his undying love. In fact he wouldn't even look at her. Instead he sat on the bed staring at the floor.  
  
"Did you not think, Robin" he started slowly "That I should have had a say in this, instead of you deciding that we shouldn't be together" his voice shook "Damn it Robin, we could have been happy. I would have forsook all for us. After everything I have been through I thought you would be the one thing that would make the sacrifices have some meaning."  
  
Robin reeled from the hurt in his voice. "I do not know what you mean" she pleaded "But I am guessing that my selfishness, if that is what it was, has worked. You speak in the past tense. Verily you do not care anymore"  
  
"If I speak as what could have been, it is only because I had convinced myself that I would not see you again. If that was your purpose then it worked as far as I was starved of the sight of you. As I look on thee again now I realise that the feelings I held for you have not gone, so as you say verily, but your plan did not work." He looked at her now but still didn't move.  
  
Robin sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Then I have grievously erred and I shall return home, with the first light hither shall I go" Half of her now wished that he would sweep her into his arms. Frodo wasn't the only one whose feelings had returned. Robin walked slowly to him, laying her hand on his arm. He was cold and unyielding but he did not withdraw. "I have regretted what I did every day since" she faltered, unsure of what to say "Alas that I cannot make it better now" Frodo then moved, he took her hand in his and stood.  
  
"Come to Bag End tomorrow as you planned. I am weary and also unsure. The morning may bring better counsel to us both" he stooped to kiss her hand then hesitated. Letting her hand fall he turned and walked out of the room. 


	11. With the rising sun

Chapter 11 – With the rising sun  
  
The next morning Frodo was sat in the kitchen with Sam after a good breakfast, Rose was walking about, Elanor in her arms gurgling and smiling.  
  
"I have something to tell you," said Frodo quietly. Sam gave Rose a meaningful look. He knew there had been something wrong with his master.  
  
"I..umm..have…err." he paused, not sure how to tell his friends everything that had happened between Robin and himself. "You may have noticed I have been troubled because, you know, umm…its someone" Sam sat down next to him "You can tell us anything"  
  
"I have met someone" he continued "and today will decide which course it takes"  
  
"Whose 'someone'? What's 'it'? asked Sam  
  
"It's…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rose gave him a look that said 'shall I ignore it' "No Rose, go and answer it, this can wait"  
  
Rose handed Elanor to Sam and went to open the door.  
  
Robin had left Hazel at the Inn and had walked the two miles to Bag End. Landlord Grubb had been polite but not overly chatty. The hobbits had stared at her as she had walked through the village. 'Let them stare' she though 'they will know the truth soon enough'. She was feeling very nervous. Frodo had asked her to come to Bag End and she had but what she was going to do she did not know. She knocked on the round front door.  
  
"ROBIN" screeched Rose, pulling her friend into a warm hug. "This is a nice surprise. Come in, come in. SAM, GUESS WHOS HERE" Rose continued chatting as she let Robin into the house.  
  
Sam had heard Rose's screech and immediately noticed Frodo's expression change. He looked into his eyes and saw a pleading look mixed with despair. He grasped Frodo's hand "I understand" he whispered. In fact he did not understand but he knew his master well enough to realise that it was something to do with Robin. "Whatever you need" he finished quickly as Rose came into the room pulling Robin behind her.  
  
"Look whose here" she said to Sam and Frodo. Then taking Elanor off Sam she passed the bundle to Robin who took it apprehensively, "And this is my beautiful little girl"  
  
"Well Robin it is nice to see you but I am surprised that you have not been sooner" said Sam, everyone in the room noted the sarcastic tone including Robin.  
  
"Hush Samwise Gamgee" snapped Rose "That is no way to speak to guests, especially ones as dear as Robin. I'm sure she will tell us in time now put the kettle on"  
  
"My apologies" bowed Sam "I'm sorry Robin. I am glad to see you"  
  
"Thank you Master Samwise. But you are right I should have been sooner and I hope to amend my absence" She glanced quickly at Frodo. Sam noticed the glance.  
  
That night Sam, Frodo and Robin were sat in the front room. Rose had already gone to bed.  
  
"Well, I will say goodnight" Sam stretched his arms and yawned rather dramatically. "I shall see you both in the morning"  
  
A while after Sam had turned in, the two of them sat in silence. So much had to be said but neither of them knew how to say it.  
  
Frodo coughed "Ehem, err.. We need to discuss this, I think"  
  
Robin nodded emphatically "I agree. So…  
  
The first rays of morning crept slowly over the hills of the Shire bathing the green land in cool light. There was a bite in the air that suggested that frost was on the way and maybe even snow.  
  
Frodo and Robin had talked all night. They started off quite amicable with one another but as the conversation twisted and turned so did the emotions of the Hobbits. First calm, then anger turning to sadness, now despair, now jovial until finally as their incessant talk waned with the moon the sat in comfortable silence each deep in their own thoughts.  
  
"Well" said Robin stirring herself "The morning has come again, and if it was to rise evermore on my heart as it does this day then I would be at peace for eternity."  
  
"Indeed my heart is also eased" replied Frodo "Though it is strange, we have not resolved much yet I feel closer to you now than ever before. Will you not stay? At least for a while. I know that things may seem clearer but do I guess right that you have not decided what the outcome of our conversation will be?"  
  
"Alas, you are right. I am greatful that we have talked this night but I cannot make that decision so early. It has been a long time since I let you go but every day since all I wanted to do was hold you again. Now I have that chance, but I cannot, not yet. Yes Frodo I will stay, 4 weeks I shall take to make my decision. Would it take that long."  
  
The following days passed by and life went on at Bag End. Robin and Frodo had spent a lot of time together, talking and taking short walks around Hobbiton. Sam noticed the change in his master and was glad. He noted his approval to his wife one day.  
  
"Well all's I can say is that she must be good for him. I've never seen him smile so much. I will admit I was a bit worried about him taking up with a lass so young, but, nay, they are good together"  
  
"Now don't be getting ideas Samwise Gamgee" replied Rose "Any fool can see they've had trouble, now just leave 'em be. We can see they're meant to be together but I don't think they do, not yet anyway"  
  
Three weeks into her stay Robin woke up one morning. The sun was already high but she snuggled into her blankets not wanting to move. She thought about everything that had happened since she had arrived. Her and Frodo were getting on very well. He didn't seem to hold any grudges against her nor was he pressing her to make a decision. He just seemed content to be near her and talk to her. Robin already knew what she felt. She loved him, she knew she did but she was determined to wait just a while longer. She did want anything to spoil the perfect bliss she was feeling now. She glanced at the calendar next to her bed; Highdei, 19th Afteryule. Suddenly a realisation cut through her sleepiness. She had forgot that it was her birthday. 'I must have a lot on my mind to not remember my birthday' she thought 'Oh well, I'm too happy to be miserable about it"  
  
She rose then, dressed and joined the others who were in the kitchen sat round the blazing fire.  
  
"Good Morning" said Frodo, rising he took her hand "Come have a look outside"  
  
Robin was puzzled but soon saw what he meant as she looked out of the front door. The whole land around was covered in white. The snow led like a blanket on the rolling fells and hills. Robin could hear the Hobbit children playing in the village below but the sounds were muted. She felt Frodo squeeze the hand that he was still holding.  
  
"Oh its beautiful" she sighed turning to him " I have never seen snow before"  
  
Frodo laughed, a young laugh from the heart. Putting his arms around her he said, "I am glad we have shared this and there will be many more things, but if you go we will never see them together. I cannot let you leave me Robin, not now. I have felt your heart and it beats in time with mine. Don't leave me alone again. I love you"  
  
Robin looked into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. "Long have I dreamt that you would say those words to me. Dearest Frodo, I will not leave you as long as you need me."  
  
He hugged her to him tightly then pulling away kissed her long and slowly.  
  
"Ahem" they heard a cough behind them. Sam and Rose were stood watching. Sam blushed red "I'm..I'm sorry sir" he stuttered "Didn't means to disturb you" Rose started to laugh.  
  
"Give over, Sam" she said nudging her husband. Coming over to Robin she hugged her "I'm glad that you two have seen sense"  
  
"You mean you knew?" Robin asked  
  
"Of course" Rose replied "You weren't exactly subtle love, the pair of you."  
  
That night Robin was dressing for dinner when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" she watched the reflection in the mirror as the door opened and Frodo walked in.  
  
He seemed a little nervous but when she turned and smiled at him he relaxed. Sitting on the bed he pulled her to him.  
  
"I want to give you this," he said handing her a small wooden box "Happy Birthday my sweet Robin"  
  
"Oh you didn't need too, how did you know?" she asked enquiringly.  
  
"I have my ways" he replied. Robin opened the box, inside was a silver broach, wrought with pearl and ruby. Robin gasped and kissed him. "It's beautiful, but where is it from?"  
  
"My Uncle Bilbo brought it home from Rivendell with him when he returned from his adventure. He then gave it to my mother, his cousin Primula Brandybuck. It is one of the only things of hers that I have."  
  
"Then you cannot give it me, I do not deserve such a treasured thing"  
  
"Nay, it is but a trinket. You are the only thing that I will treasure" He took out the broach, pinning it to satin shawl she was wearing. "There is one more thing I will give you for your birthday. My home"  
  
Robin looked at him perplexed unsure as to his meaning.  
  
"I mean I would like you to move here and live with me"  
  
Robin was shocked. She could just here her mother's voice 'Moving in with a Hobbit before marriage, disgraceful'  
  
"I know what you are thinking" said Frodo "But do you care?"  
  
"I don't know " said Robin "its just a big shock…"  
  
"Do you love me" Frodo interrupted  
  
Robin hesitated for a second, and just for that second she saw a fleeting look of anguish pass over his eyes. She took both his hands in hers. "Yes, I do. I am so in love with you that it hurts. I cannot imagine being parted from you again, so if that means that we live together then so be it. I do not care what the interfering old maids think. 


	12. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 12 – Saying Goodbye  
  
1  
  
2 6 days later Robin headed back to Tookborough to tell her mother the news. She also wanted to see Pip. Though what his response would be she didn't know.  
  
In the end it turned out she did not need to make two journeys, Pip was at her house when she arrived home.  
  
Mrs. Took greeted her with tenderness "My dear sweet daughter, you have been away too long. We have all missed you here"  
  
"Yes" said Pippin, hugging his cousin "But why have you stayed away so long?"  
  
"I am tired" replied Robin pointedly, looking at Pip "There will be time for questions when I have rested."  
  
3 A couple of hours later Robin found Pip alone in the lounge. She sat next to him preparing herself to tell him her news.  
  
4 "I wanted you to be the first to know," she said to him. "Frodo has asked me to move to Bag End and live with him. He loves me and I have agreed." Pip went to speak but Robin held up her hand to silence him. "Please do not lecture me. I have made up my mind, I want to be with him. I know that I spent a lot of time pretending I didn't but now I have seen him again I have realised my true feelings. That I love him too."  
  
"Nay I was not going to lecture you. If you are sure that is what you want then I will not prevent you from doing so" answered Pippin "I want only your happiness, though you will be missed dearly"  
  
"I know my mother would miss me and my brothers"  
  
"I meant me, I would miss you very much. I don't know if I could get used to you gone"  
  
Robin hugged him "Dearest sweet Pippin. I would miss you too. Though you can visit all the time. I would not be able to live without seeing my beloved cousin. But come now I will need your support whilst I tell my mother."  
  
Mrs. Took wept openly after she had heard the news. Robin was sorry that she had upset her.  
  
"I will not have any child of mine living in shame and dishonor. How can you love him you are but a child?" Robin had never seen her mother so angry but her own temper was rising.  
  
"I am not a child anymore, mother and I do love him and he loves me. Why would that be shameful?"  
  
"Because you will not be married. If he came and asked me for your hand I might consider it but no I will not let you go into a relationship that is damned from the start. Robin believe me you do not want to get involved with them up in Hobbiton. Pippin tell her."  
  
"I am sorry but I cannot influence Robins decision" replied Pip. "And as for the sort up in Hobbiton, there are no more respectable Hobbits in the whole of the Shire than those who live at Bag End. I could not think of a better suitor for Robin than Mr. Baggins."  
  
"Your love for the girl has blinded you Peregrin" spat Mrs. Took. "I know what is best for my own child"  
  
"Then let me go" cried Robin "I shall if you will it or no, though I would prefer your blessing"  
  
"You shall have no approval from me" Mrs. Took turned her back signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
Robin sighed, turning to Pip she said "I was going to wait but I shall now go in 1 week. I have asked much of you already Cousin but one more thing I need. Will you help me?"  
  
"Aye I will but please try and make up with your mother. You would hate to leave on bad terms"  
  
"I will try" she promised.  
  
A week later Robin was packed ready to leave. Her mother had not spoken to her since and was not there now to see her off. Pip arrived driving a small cart and helped her to lift her things on. After a tearful farewell to her brothers, who she was going to miss very much, they set off on the road to Hobbiton.  
  
They arrived at Bag End as the sun was reaching noon but there was only Frodo there to meet them. He took Robins hand helping her down from the cart then kissed her. "Though only a week has passed it has seems like an eternity."  
  
5 "I have missed you too" she answered "But I shall not go away again"  
  
Frodo greeted Pippin affectionately. "It is good to see you again old friend, though it is now in happier times. Will you stay a while?"  
  
"I will" replied Pip "Though I must return before tomorrow, there are affairs that I must attend to at home"  
  
Later that evening Pip said goodbye to Robin  
  
"I cannot believe that you will no longer be living close by," he said grasping both her hands in his.  
  
"I will be with you always cousin" she replied "The bond that our blood shares is more than just family. Listen to your heart and you will know that I am thinking of you"  
  
"And you will always be in my heart too" his voice croaked as he hugged her tight. Whispering he said "Come to me if you need anything, I will not let you down though others in this world may"  
  
"Thank you" she whispered back "and Pippin.."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"I love you, cousin" She wiped at the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
He smiled then turning he left Bag End and Robin behind. 


	13. Crying in Dreams

Chapter 13 – Crying in Dreams  
  
The next 10 days were the happiest of Robin's life. Sam and Rose had welcomed her with open arms and she had no problem fitting into the small family. She helped Rose with the housework and cooking, even though Frodo insisted she didn't, and also helped look after Elanor to who she was becoming quite devoted. But her most blissful times were those spent with Frodo. Whether it was just sitting quietly in one another's company or hosting rowdy dinner parties. But most of all she loved just to touch him, the feel of his skin on hers, the passion she felt was incomparable to anything. She burned at his touch and when they came together nothing had ever felt so right.  
  
It was the evening of the 12th March, the spring sun had already faded away leaving the land to sleep until woken again by the warmth of a new season. Robin and Frodo were led together in bed. Frodo was anxious and somewhat intense. Robin could sense that there was something wrong with him. He was usually so attentive, lingering unhurriedly till she felt every nerve in her body was screaming with desire. But tonight he had been different almost animal like. His hands had grabbed at her clothes, ripping them from her body. He didn't speak just pushed against her like a rising tide until finally consumed by longing she had yielded to him. Then he had been fervent like he was crazed by passion. Taking her roughly as though he couldn't wait to have her surrounding him. And as she dragged her nails down his back he screamed her name, until finally spent, he slumped on her breast gasping for breath.  
  
Now he held her to him, lightly stroking her hair.  
  
"Meleth tiel, Aewen i menel" he whispered  
  
"You speak in a tongue I do not understand, what did that mean?" she said to him  
  
"Aewen i menel is your name in elvish, translated it means 'free spirit'" he told her "Meleth tiel means 'I love you' "  
  
"Tell me Frodo what is wrong? There is a change in you that I have never felt before" she looked earnestly at him.  
  
"It is nothing" he said dismissively, then turning over so he was looking down on her he said "Tell me that you love me"  
  
"I love you," she said  
  
"And that you won't go away?"  
  
"I won't….. Frodo believe me I love you"  
  
"I believe you" he said quietly.  
  
Robin watched him until he fell asleep and his breathing was light then her confused mind grew weary and she too gave way to sleep.  
  
Robin woke suddenly, something had disturbed her slumber. She turned to see Frodo rising out of the bed but as soon as his feet touched the floor he collapsed landing heavily on his side. Robin screamed.  
  
"FRODO" she scrambled quickly to the other side of the bed, crouching down to help him. His eyes were shut and he was shaking.  
  
"FRODO" she screamed again. She grabbed his hand but dropped it quickly when she realised that it was cold. She sobbed wildly, calling his name but her screams were less, choked by the tears. Still there was no response, she wheeled round groping blindly for the door. She couldn't see anything but she felt strong arms catch her before she fell and Sam's gentle voice whispering to her.  
  
"Frodo" was all she could manage  
  
"Its OK" soothed Sam "I will see to Frodo, you go with Rosie"  
  
Robin felt herself being led away but her head screamed in pain desperately wanting to know what was wrong with her lover.  
  
An hour later Sam found her sat in the parlor, the windows shuttered, the room was in darkness. Robin was huddled in a chair with her arms wrapped around herself. She raised her head as Sam entered the room and he could see the pain etched in her face. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her face dirty from where she had tried to rub the tears away.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" her voice was thick with emotion. Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He reached over to take her hand but she cringed back her eyes wild.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong"  
  
"Robin before I tell you this, believe me Frodo is going to be OK"  
  
Robin searched Sam's face looking for any hidden emotion that would belie his words but all she saw was painful honesty. Sam continued. "I need to tell you this but do not reveal to Frodo that I have. It is a private affair between the two of us but I think you should know. One year ago on this day my master and myself had escaped the tunnels of Torech Ungol, the spider's lair. But we had been betrayed and she was too quick for me" Sam hesitated as the painful memories came back to him. Robin reached over putting a tentative hand on his knee, Sam grimaced finding it hard to put in to words what he and Frodo had been through. "I was attacked by that loathsome creature Gollum, though I pity him now, and She got to Frodo felling him with a paralysing sting.  
  
I could not help him though I tried, Robin I tried so hard to bring him to life. I thought all was lost, that evil had succeeded. I would gladly have lain down my life as well as that moment"  
  
"But you carried on?" said Robin remembering vaguely the snippets of the story that Pip had told her.  
  
"Yes" replied Sam "But at a dear cost, Frodo experience torture like you could never imagine, locked in that dark tower. But I shall say nothing else for it is for him to tell you more. That sting that Frodo received has stayed with him and shall stay with him for life. It is a dark force that he is feeling today, it is a memory that has scarred him physical. But for one day will he feel this and tomorrow he shall be well again. Do not worry for him Robin for it is a place that you cannot go, I feel this also because I love him too. Go to him and wait, it is all that you can do"  
  
Robin stood and gazed at Sam, wanting to go to Frodo but scared of what she may find.  
  
Sam nodded confirming that she should go. She walked slowly out the room following the passage that led to hers and Frodo's quarters. Rose was just leaving the room as Robin approached.  
  
"He is resting" said Rose answering Robin's silent question. "He may not acknowledge you are there but I think it will help if you are"  
  
Robin nodded, and taking a breath stepped into the room.  
  
Frodo was led on the bed the sheets pulled up to his chest. There was a bowl of water and a cloth next to the bed. His face was pale and his breathing was laborious but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Robin sat in the chair taking his hand in hers. His skin was still cold to touch and she sobbed as she held it. "Oh Frodo, I cannot bear to see you like this. Come back to me please."  
  
She laid her head on the bed weeping until exhausted she fell asleep.  
  
She was roused by Frodo talking in his sleep. His faced looked pained and he was muttering something about 'it being gone'. She leant over him straining to catch the words when suddenly his eyes flew open. She jumped back startled, tripping over the chair.  
  
He gazed vacantly at the ceiling as Robin looked on in horror. She couldn't move, she was paralysed with fear. Without warning, Frodo let out a heart- wrenching cry.  
  
"No you cannot, you cannot take it" he screamed, his arms wrashing wildly.  
  
That brought Robin back to herself and she ran over to the bed. She held Frodo's arms down trying to calm him. It was not long before he had slipped back in to quiet unconsciousness and Robin collapsed into the chair breathing heavily too shocked and scared to cry. 


	14. Escape

Chapter 14 – Escape  
  
When Robin awoke again a new day had started. The sun was bright outside and it shone through the window laying its morning rays on the bed. Robin looked down on Frodo fearing the worst but now his face was peaceful and his breathing soft. She smiled through the tears that glistened in her eyes and whispered thanks to no one in particular. It was at that moment that Frodo awoke and saw Robin sat next to him her head in her hands.  
  
"My love" he whispered.  
  
Robin looked up and Frodo saw that she had been crying.  
  
"Oh Frodo, I have been so worried about you" Her words were full of emotion but she could not bring herself to go to him. Frodo sat up noticing that something was wrong.  
  
"I feel fine now" he told her " The sickness has passed and Robin, thank you for been here"  
  
Robin stood turning away from the bed.  
  
"I shall start breakfast you must be starving" she hurried towards the door  
  
"Robin…" he called after her but she had gone.  
  
After he had dressed he went to the kitchen where the rest of the household were gathered.  
  
Sam came up to him slapping him on the back  
  
"Good to see you well mister Frodo sir"  
  
"Aye" confirmed Rose "You had us worried"  
  
Frodo glanced towards Robin who had been looking at him but as their eyes met her gaze dropped from his.  
  
That night Frodo confronted Robin.  
  
"What is the matter my darling, you have been avoiding me all day?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong" said Robin. She was smiling but it was fake, Frodo could tell.  
  
"Do not lie to me Robin" he said quietly "I know there is something wrong, something I have done" This was more a question than a statement though he knew in his heart that it was true.  
  
Robin was quiet. Frodo felt an icy shudder go through him and it felt like his heart was tightening. A feeling of despair spread through his body, he knew what it was because he had felt it before. It was the feeling of something been taken away from him, a part of him, the only thing precious in his life. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her that she couldn't leave him, that he needed her but instead he kept silent, willing that she would reveal her heart to him.  
  
"I was scared Frodo" she said eventually "I thought you were dying, I believed I was going to lose you. We have only just found love and I thought it was going to be snatched away." She was crying now, the tears dropping silently from her eyes. "I do not want to feel like that again" she continued emotionally "I need you Frodo. I love you and I need you to be there for me and yesterday… yesterday you were not."  
  
Frodo couldn't speak. To see her so upset broke his heart and he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Robin was weeping openly now and Frodo moved over reaching out his hand to her. She stepped back a look of mistrust on her face.  
  
"I cannot touch you" she whispered "You are not really here"  
  
"I am" said Frodo regaining his voice "I am here with you now Robin, tell me what can I do to relieve this hurt you are feeling"  
  
"There is nothing. Frodo you went to a place that I could not follow, you left me alone. And that is more terrifying than falling in love. I was scared to love you because I felt that you would resent me needing you, now I am scared to let you go in case you don't come back"  
  
"Robin" Frodo grabbed by the arms "I shall not leave you I promise"  
  
Robin looked at him. His blue eyes were wide with emotion the tears already starting to form.  
  
"My beloved you already have"  
  
"No" he gasped. She didn't answer him instead turning and picking up her bag from the floor. Throwing a shawl around her shoulders she turned back to him.  
  
"I am going away for a few days, I need to clear my head."  
  
"I cannot let you go Robin, I should die without you"  
  
"You have to" she smiled at him "I promised I wouldn't leave you and I shall not. Just let me have a few days alone." She took his hand placing it on her heart "I promise I will return."  
  
She turned and before Frodo could stop her she had gone into the night.  
  
After picking up Hazel from the stables, Robin rode slowly to the threefarthing stone. Her heart grieved for she felt that if she could not clear her confused mind then she would never return to Bag End. At the stone she paused considering which way to turn. Initially she had intended to turn south towards home, to Tuckborough to see Pippin but instead she continued East towards Buckland. The company of her first cousin Meriadoc was what she now needed.  
  
She rode through the night resting just once until finally by late the following evening she reached Brandy Hall.  
  
A servant ran out with a lamp as the sound of Hazels hoofs resounded throughout the yard.  
  
"Hail, who goes there?" the Hobbit shouted through the gloom.  
  
Robin pulled the horse round dropping wearily from the saddle. "It is I good Mally, do not hinder me as I have journeyed far this day"  
  
"Please forgive me Miss Took" replied Mally bowing before her then taking Hazel. "I did not realise it was you. I shall rouse the Master immediately"  
  
"No do not disturb Master Meriadoc. Just have a girl show me to the guest rooms, I shall see him in the morning"  
  
After she was shown to one of the Halls many guestrooms, she collapsed exhausted on the bed. Her last thoughts before she slept were of Frodo.  
  
Robin awoke the next morning, momently forgetting were she was. But as she rose and gazed at the view from the window there was no mistaking the land that lay before her. Fresh green pastures rolled in gentle slopes down into the distance. Here and there a farmhouse or hamlet stood, smoke curling out of the chimneys, the sunlight glinting on friendly windows. And far into the distance Robin could just make out the long blue stretch of water threading through the countryside that was the Brandywine River. The country that was owned by the Brandybucks was unmistakable and Robin felt the childhood memories flooding back to her.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Robin, expecting to see a servant enter, was surprised to see her cousin walk through the door.  
  
"My darling Merry" she cried flinging her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Merry held her back at arms length looking searchingly into her face.  
  
"I am always glad to see you my love though you arrive without warning. Why do you come in such secrecy?"  
  
"There is no secret cousin." She replied laughing enthusiastically " I greatly desired to see you and your family again as it has been many months. You did not use to question my visits or deter our… friendship?" She smiled coyly at him placing her hand on his arm. He looked suspiciously at her as though he did not recognise the Hobbit before him. "Are you unwell Robin?" he asked concernedly "Has something happened at Bag End?"  
  
Robin scowled at him answering curtly "I am fine and it is typical of you Meriadoc to presume that I, being so young and naive would immediately run to my all wise and all knowing cousin as soon as I would be in trouble. If it was than your counsel I would not seek." Robin's voice softened when she perceived in Merry's face the hurt that her words caused. "Nay cousin all is well, I just missed you and a break from…things will not hurt me"  
  
Merry smiled but in his heart he knew that she lied. He hoped that she would confide in him for he could feel the sadness within her but he knew better than to press her.  
  
"Then you are an honoured guest and I hope you will stay awhile and we shall speak as of old when we were young, before trouble could bother us" 


	15. Westward love lies

Chapter 15 – Westward Love Lies  
  
The next two days Robin spent in the company of Merry and his family. She was very fond of old Mr. Brandybuck and Mrs. Esmerelda. They in turn treated her as a daughter for Esmerelda was very close to her oldest brother, that was Aldaham Took, Robin's father. Robin was very cheerful on the outside though Merry could see that she was wrestling with a decision inside, though what it was he did not know.  
  
After dinner on her third day Robin decided to go for a walk to see if she could foresee what decision she should make. She was hurt inside for she felt that Frodo could not forsake all his love to her when his own heart and body could not be healed from the wounds of war. She wanted him to feel peace though her love was the only peace she could offer him and for that her heart cried for she knew it would not be enough.  
  
Now she stood by the side of the river staring into west were her love lay. Her heart yearned to return to him but the thought that he might leave her was too much. She looked down into the rushing water, the golden brown colour glowed with burnished orange from the reflection of the setting sun. For the first time in her life Robin felt the stabbing pain of selfishness. "It is not fair" she cried allowed "Why can I not have him after everything we have been through, he should be mine" She sank to her knees sobbing into her hands.  
  
And so Meriadoc found her as she sat on the banks of the Brandywine. Her tears had ceased but she continued to stare forlornly westward across the water. He sat down beside her taking her hand in his own.  
  
"My dear cousin, I do understand what you are feeling for I love him to. Why do you tarry in this land when your heart belongs in Hobbiton? You cannot find the answers in the past Robin for that is what my home is to you, a childhood memory. Go to him and you will find what you seek so desperately."  
  
Robin squeezed his hand but she did not smile. "I fear that he will break my heart " she said coldly "And that is wrong for I should love him no matter the consequences"  
  
"Nay it is not wrong" replied Merry "Open your heart to him, he will not harm it for I know that he loves you"  
  
"I cannot foresee what end I shall return to if returneth I must" she replied turning her gaze fully on her cousin. "You say he loves me but I say can love reign stronger in the heart than suffering brought on by evil? If his heart will never feel peace nor then will mine feel peace either. But I heed thine counsel Meriadoc for I cannot run to the past for aid in my troubles, though your help I will always gratefully receive, the help I seek now lies away west. I shall return to my hearts desire and pray that it shall not be broken" With that she rose and embracing Merry she thanked him then ran quickly back to the hall.  
  
After collecting her bags she turned Hazel North toward the Brandywine Bridge where she would cross the swift river into the Shire. From there she galloped along the Great East Road through the village of Whitfurrows until she reached Frogmorton just as the sun was rising. There she rested on the outskirts, sleeping a while in the warm spring sun. As lunchtime came she ate a little then carried on her journey. As she drew near to the Threefarthing stone her excitement grew and she urged Hazel on to Bywater. Passing through the village she gave no heed to the Hobbits staring as she went by. A few called, recognising her but she cantered on turning North to Hobbiton leaving the Bywater gossip behind.  
  
When she reached the village there wasn't a soul at the stables so she untacked Hazel herself resting him in the stall next to Bill and Strider, Sam and Frodos pony's whom he knew very well. Whispering goodbye to them she started the short walk up Bagshot Row that led to Bag End. She hesitated as she reached the green front door, nerves displacing the excitement she had felt earlier. Instead of knocking she pushed, the door opening easily before her. The hole was quiet as she stole down the passageway, half wondering were everyone was, she peeped round the parlour door. Hardly catching her breath in time she saw Frodo sat next to the fire a book open on his lap. The fire light danced around the room and Robin thought that he looked tired. She stepped quietly into the room gazing adoringly at the Hobbit she loved. Frodo, feeling her presence looked up.  
  
"Is this a spirit that stands before me?"  
  
"Nay my love, it is I" she whispered hardly able to keep from running into his arms  
  
"Through all the lands of Arda I would hold your heart in my hands and I would know that you were with me. With one touch of your gentle hand would I be forever at peace for I love thee and will always love thee" He rose walking steadily towards her. Reaching out his hand he touched her face. She moaned, leaning into his caress.  
  
"Frodo I need to talk to you" she told him  
  
Frodo shook his head. Putting one hand on her waist he pulled her to him. "There will be time for talking later" He kissed her once then taking her hand led her to the bedroom. 


	16. The Green Dragon

Chapter 16 – The Green Dragon  
  
6 months later –  
  
"Its about ruddy time" cried Rosie Gamgee pulling her best friend into a warm hug.  
  
"Aye" agreed Sam "We wondered when he would make a honest Hobbit of you Robin"  
  
Robin smiled at them both "It has been exactly 16 months since first I met Frodo and I have known since that day that I would marry him" she blushed at been so open in front of her friends.  
  
"Though if she had told me that it would of saved a lot of time" joked Frodo walking into the room. The others laughed.  
  
Frodo had asked Robin to marry him on the eve of September and she had accepted gladly.  
  
A couple of days later they were celebrating the engagement together.  
  
"If you wish it I would like to set the date for the wedding" said Robin  
  
"Of course my love, when did you have in mind?" answered Frodo  
  
"I would like it in 19 days" said Robin "On your birthday"  
  
"Oh Robin it is your day, you do not want it to be overshadowed by my birthday" Frodo said despairingly "I implore you to reconsider"  
  
"Nay, I shall not" answered Robin stubbornly "I missed your birthday last year Frodo so this shall be my special gift to you"  
  
"Then it is a gift that is I receive warmly with all my heart" said Frodo kissing his bride to be then enthusiastically jumping up he cried "Let all know that on the 22nd September we shall be wed and I shall be made the happiest Hobbit alive." Robin jumped up clapping her hands  
  
"Oh Frodo I do love you" she cried "I cannot wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together"  
  
It was the evening of 5th September and Frodo, Robin, Samwise and Rose had just finished eating their evening dinner. Rose had gone to check on Elanor who had just started teething and the other three were resting in the parlour.  
  
"I have an idea" said Robin suddenly "Why don't we all go to 'The Green Dragon' this evening?" She looked to the other two enthusiastically.  
  
Frodo looked uneasy "I do not think that is such a good idea. Hobbits of good character such as yourself do not enter into such establishments, Robin"  
  
"But you do Frodo" She commented "Ahh but of course I am a female Hobbit coming from and marrying into very well to do family's so I shouldn't reduce myself to socialise with the lower classes."  
  
"No of course not" replied Frodo somewhat flustered "I just think you wouldn't like it"  
  
"I have been in Inns before Frodo…" her voice was sharp.  
  
"Ok, ok" interrupted Sam "Frodo, if Robin wants to go to the 'The Green Dragon' we should go, it will be nice to have an evening out and Robin…" he turned to her "If it is too much then we shall not stay long. Is that acceptable with everyone?"  
  
The other two agreed though Frodo still looked uncomfortable about it.  
  
So an hour later the three of them set out from Bag End walking through Hobbiton to the 'The Green Dragon' inn, which sat on the outskirts of Bywater. Entering through the large front door they were greeted immediately by the landlord Mr. Benji Grubb.  
  
"Welcome, welcome my admirable Hobbits. Sam, how is the baby and dearest Rose? Mister Baggins…" he bowed low "You honour my humble inn with your presence, and the beautiful Miss Took, you brighten the darkest places"  
  
They all thanked him for his kind words and Robin shook his hand "Your speak agreeably master landlord, though in just over 2 weeks I shall be Miss Took no longer"  
  
Frodo looked worriedly at her but she quieted him with a glance "Hush Frodo, the good landlord will know sooner or later. Mister Baggins and myself are to be married, Benji and we would like to invite you to come."  
  
"Oh congratulations" cried the Landlord pulling Robin into an enthusiastic hug then doing the same to Frodo who didn't look at all happy about it.  
  
""You shall have a free ale on the house" the excited landlord continued to usher them through to the lounge.  
  
The pub was fairly busy with Hobbits. They were mostly locals from Bywater and Hobbiton but there were also a few strangers there on business. Sam knew a lot of the Hobbits and they were greeted warmly by most of the customers.  
  
The ale flowed freely that night and all the Hobbits were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Even Old Grubb had joined in the entertainment with a very amusing song about a talking pig and his trip to market. Frodo sat by Robin all night observing the goings on, though he did not join in, he was obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"It is nice to see you happy" Robin whispered to him.  
  
He turned to her with a smile, "I will always be happy from now on"  
  
Just then a rousing cheer went up as Sam stood on his chair clinking his glass extremely loudly.  
  
"My dear Hobbits of the Shire and Buckland," he started, swaying slightly from the over copious amounts of alcohol. "May I take this opportunity to express my delight at living among a people that are so stout and resilient, and have the strength to continue making this country a worthy place to live"  
  
Very loud cheers went up about the room. They all knew of Sam's feats and adventures, and to have a Hobbit of such renowned character praising them was wonderful.  
  
Wiping his mouth after a long draft of beer Sam continued "And I also have something to announce" The room quietened (as much as was able) to listen to Sam's news. Frodo stiffened at Robin's side. She placed a calming hand on his leg and he relaxed under her touch.  
  
"I like to announce an engagement of some notoriety. Please raise your glasses and toast my good, good friends Mr. Frodo Baggins and Miss Robin Took who are to be married the week after next" The roar was deafening and Robin could feel her self redden. She stood up pulling Frodo with her. Many of the Hobbits came up to shake Frodos hand and wishing them the best of luck. There was also many drinks been bought for them as was tradition when a wedding was announced. As the commotion started to die down, a loud evil laugh was heard coming from the bar. The majority of the Hobbits turned to see who was laughing including Robin, Frodo and Sam.  
  
Stood at the bar were two Hobbits. They were sneering and they had twisted wicked smiles on their faces. It was them that were laughing. One of them started clapping slowly then he walked over to the trio.  
  
"Can I help you sir" Frodo asked politely, facing the stranger  
  
The Hobbit looked mockingly at him "So Mr. Baggins you are marrying a Took. A Took! I presume it is just out a mere kindness for the girl for of course you don't actually love her. If you want my opinion the Took's should stay in their own land and leave decent folk to decent villages." He looked round at the group; his friend agreeing audibly from the back  
  
Both Robin and Sam gasped indignantly. Sam cursed under his breath and Robin stepped forward to challenge the Hobbit but Frodo held out his arm to stop her.  
  
Keeping his voice calm he said "And I would let any free thinking Hobbit have his own opinion but I cannot allow you to speak about my fiancé in that manner"  
  
The room was silent. The Hobbit jeered back "And I thought the Bagginses were honourable folk. My mistake, you cannot be if you are taking up with a Took. And we all know what kind of females come from Tookland don't we?" He laughed obnoxiously at his own joke.  
  
"I think you better leave" replied Frodo quietly. Sam was red with frustration and Frodo knew that trouble would start if the stranger remained.  
  
"You disgusting rat" spat Robin "I've a mind to…"  
  
"Oh you are pretty when your angry Miss Robin" Interrupted the Hobbit sarcastically "Sure you don't want to marry me. Oh but I'd never marry a Took whore"  
  
Robin lunged viciously at him but was once again stopped by Frodo.  
  
"Now, Now" came Mister Grubbs voice "We shall not have trouble in here. Geddy…" he said addressing the stranger "I thinks you had about as much ale as is good for you, now why don't you leave the good couple alone eh?"  
  
"Bah!" spat Geddy "I'm only telling what's right. I have nothing against Mr. Baggins, or I hadn't" he wheeled around, drunkenly heading towards his friend at the bar.  
  
After that the atmosphere in the pub was tense and some of the Hobbits made their excuses and left. Those that remained sat down muttering amongst themselves. There were no songs to be sung again that night. Geddy and friend stayed at the bar and carried on drinking their ale. "That Frodo Baggins needs teaching a lesson me thinks" Geddy muttered to his friend.  
  
"What an awful Hobbit" cried Robin not caring who heard.  
  
"Yes he is" replied Frodo more quietly "But do not heed what he says my love, he is uncouth and rude and I am shamed that he is a residence of Bywater."  
  
"Yes" said Sam "He does not know you Robin, but if he says one more thing like that he won't know what's hit him"  
  
"We cannot contest this with violence, Sam" interrupted Frodo sternly "I do not think he shall bother us again."  
  
They continued to finish their drinks but now the laughter and chatter was muted though Sam tried his best to raise the mood.  
  
When they had finished Frodo stood to get another round in at the bar. As he rose he turned and walked straight into Geddy.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Frodo said sincerely  
  
"Yeah you should be" snarled the other Hobbit pushing Frodo in the chest.  
  
The expression on Frodos face changed and he grabbed Geddys hand, twisting it round. Frodo was no match for the other Hobbits strength though and Geddy easily escaped from the hold.  
  
"You shouldn't of done that Mr. Baggins" Geddy said mockingly.  
  
Frodo held his hands up in a submissive gesture. "I do not want to fight with you" he said slowly. He then continued to walk past Geddy towards the bar.  
  
Robin looked on scared for her fiancé, she was glad when Frodo had seemed to diffuse the matter. When Frodo had turned his back it was then that Robin saw the glint of silver at Geddys side.  
  
"NO" She screamed rising from her chair. Her legs felt like lead and it seemed to her that time had slowed. All she could think of was getting Frodo away from the knife. Frodo turned hearing Robins cry and saw Geddy threateningly approach. Robin didn't have time to think, she ran as fast as she could crashing into Frodo from the side. He fell hard to floor and Robin nearly followed but turning she steadied herself and managed to stay on her feet. Firstly she noticed she was looking straight into the evil dark eyes of Geddy then a shot of excruciating pain wracked her body. The male Hobbit stood back looking at his blood soaked hands then with a quick glance at Robin he fled out of the front door. Robin looked down to see the knife protruding from her belly and the blood that already drenched the front of her dress. She cried in pain as she wrenched the knife out. As the floor came up to meet her she screamed Frodos name before slipping into darkness. 


	17. Love turns every knife

Chapter 17 – Love turns every knife  
  
Frodo scrambled up from where he had fell but seeing the unconscious, bloody form of his lover he sank to his knees moaning into his hands.  
  
Sam though had kept his head clear, and after sending Hobbits to raise the alarm with the Sheriffs, came straight to Robin's side. After surveying the wound he shouted to a Hobbit nearby,  
  
"Quick, run to Doctor Chubb's house and bring him here. Tell him it's an emergency"  
  
Then he turned to his friend "Frodo." There was no reply. "FRODO" he said louder. Sam's voice shook Frodo out of the reverie he had slipped into on seeing Robin.  
  
"Frodo I need you to help me" said Sam slowly "If we are to save Robins life I need you to do what I say" Frodo nodded his head unable to speak.  
  
Sam called the Landlord for towels which he then handed to Frodo. "Frodo I need you to press these towels onto the wound, it will stop the bleeding ok?"  
  
Frodo did as he was told the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
It was 20 minutes before Dr. Chubb arrived. Robin had not regained consciousness and the blood was still seeping through the towels that Frodo held to her stomach. The Doctor quickly observed the situation then gently taking the towels from Frodo he examined the injury.  
  
"We need to get her to a bed" he said, gesturing to Sam to help carry her. Frodo stood back his mind was screaming to them not to hurt her but the words wouldn't form. His whole world was crashing down around him. 'If she died…' but no he couldn't think about that.  
  
The doctor decided to operate immediately and asked Sam to help. Frodo couldn't bear to stay and instead slumped to the floor outside the room. The shut door was like a physical barrier separating him from happiness.  
  
What seemed like an age later, Sam came out. Sighing heavily he sat down next to Frodo. "She's going to be ok" he said turning to look at his friend. Frodo's face was drained of all colour and the haunted look in his eyes reminded Sam sharply of another time, in another place.  
  
"She will be ok?" There was a pleading in Frodo's voice begging Sam to tell him that it was true.  
  
"The Doctors done what he can" Sam replied slowly, the tears evident in his eyes "But Miss Robin is real strong, I'm sure she will pull through" He squeezed Frodo's hand "Go in and see her Mister Frodo, she may waken at any moment"  
  
Frodo hesitantly stepped into the room. The doctor was washing his hands in a bowl of water, the towels beside him were stained scarlet. Robin led on the bed, the sheets were pulled up to her neck and her eyes were closed. Frodo turned to the doctor.  
  
"I have sewn the wound" he said answering Frodo's unasked question. "But she has lost a lot of blood and she is very weak" Frodo looked back to Robin feeling like his heart would break.  
  
"Keep her rested" the doctor continued "I shall return tomorrow."  
  
When the Doctor had left, Frodo sat in the chair next to the bed. He took her hand in his own but the skin was cold. He put it to his mouth trying vainly to breathe some warmth into it, then laying his head on the bed he begged for her life.  
  
He did not know how long he had been asleep. The room was still in darkness, the only candle having burned away. Frodo raised his head gazing sadly at the still form of Robin. Suddenly the sound of the door opening disturbed his thoughts. He looked round to see Sam peeping in light flooding in from the corridor outside  
  
"How is she?" he asked, quietly stepping into the room.  
  
"No change" replied Frodo "why did this happen Sam? Does fate hate me so much to rip away any chance of happiness that I may have?"  
  
"You will" said Sam strongly "Miss Robin will be fine and you will live a long and happy life together"  
  
"I am glad you have a strength that I do not Sam" said Frodo woefully "Though you always had. I just wish she would wake so I could look into her eyes again."  
  
Almost as though she had heard Frodo's voice, Robin stirred and squeezed his hand. He turned and as his gaze met hers the realisation hit him and he knew that she would not live.  
  
"Frodo" her voice was quiet and he had to stoop to hear her. "What happened?"  
  
"My love" he started almost choking. He paused composing himself for he did not want to worry her. "My love, you have been hurt, quite badly. But you are going to be alright, you just need to get a lot of rest"  
  
Robin started coughing hard and both Frodo and Sam noticed the red that stained the white cloth at her mouth. After the fit had passed she smiled weakly at Frodo "I remember a knife, was that what hurt me?"  
  
Frodo nodded "Though it is by mischance that you lie here now, you saved my life Robin"  
  
"I did not want to see you hurt my darling" she replied. She coughed again then holding her stomach she moaned in pain.  
  
Frodo felt a hand on his shoulder and standing Sam lead him away out of earshot of Robin  
  
"I shall go" whispered Sam "Her mother and Mister Peregrin shall want to be here, I shall send for them"  
  
"Yes" replied Frodo "But do not worry them"  
  
He looked up and Sam could see the tears starting in his eyes.  
  
"Now don't you go fretting Mister Frodo, you have to trust your Sam like you used too. I'm not going to let Miss Robin go and neither should you. Anyway there's a wedding to look forward too, we ain't going to miss that"  
  
He smiled at his friend, trying hard to sound sincere. Frodo managed a weak smile back  
  
"You are right I shall not give up hope" 


	18. Bitter Partings

Chapter 18 – Bitter Partings  
  
After Sam had gone, Frodo resumed his vigil by Robin's bed until the morning sun rose again in the eastern sky though with it no hope came to Frodo's heart. His very soul ached to see her. Her face was sallow and her chestnut hair was soaked with sweat. The only thing that remained the same were her eyes. Her gaze, as it fell on him was filled with love and they shone with the youth and strength of life that he had come to adore so much.  
  
"Frodo I have to tell you something" she said touching his face with her hand. "I… I…." She struggled to speak, her breathing laborious.  
  
"I love you" she continued "I will always love you. It was a fortunate day that we met Frodo for fate held us in its hands and I am sure that it meant us to be together. Though we have been tried we have managed to come through and our love has grown stronger for the trials that we have faced. Though, my love, if it had not been for my own foolishness…" Frodo went to interrupted but she held up her hand to stop him. "Nay it was stupidity on my part that kept us separated for so long. Had I realised sooner that we were meant to be together then we would have shared more but now we shall never know and for that I am truly sorry. If I could turn back time I would never have wrote that letter, but every moment that we have shared since has been more perfect than life itself. Like a crystal that holds the light of life so the memories of our time will be held in my heart. Whatever happens remember that I am glad to have loved you, though it has been so short a time, I know that I would have sacrificed all for you. I love you Frodo and always will."  
  
She let her head fall back to the pillow exhausted from her speech. Frodo wept hard holding both her hands in his own.  
  
She spoke again but her voice was softer "I remember a wise and loving Hobbit once said to me 'Do not cry, for we have little time together and we should treasure it.' Then my tears were of happiness but heed your words Frodo, weep not for what we shall lose but be joyful for what we have had."  
  
Frodo wiped the tears from his eyes. "How can I take my own advice when I feel that my heart is breaking. I cannot let you go Robin for I love you like I never loved another. You are going to make my life complete. We shall be happy at Bag End together and we may even have a child." Robin smiled at him touched by his innocence. "And that is why I love you my dear." She whispered "I have never known a Hobbit with so strong a soul and with so much hope."  
  
"I had no hope at all until I met you Robin. You restored in me strength I thought I would never feel again and that is why I love you."  
  
She ran her fingers lightly over his lingering sadly at the gap on his right hand "Frodo promise me something?" "Anything my love" His voice again cracking with tears.  
  
"Never, never think what you have done has been in vain. Anytime you feel weary or sad just look around you and you will see what you have made happen. There would not be a Shire if it hadn't been for you. And remember there will always be Hobbits there for you that love you. Be at peace Frodo Baggins and please don't ever forget me" With that she kissed him and the memories of all the times they had shared flashed through his mind.  
  
Laying back down she started coughing again and Frodo could tell that she was weakening fast.  
  
"I shall never forget you Aewen i menel" he whispered in her ear, her tears mixing with his own. "Your spirit shall be joined with mine until the Valor choose that we shall meet again in body"  
  
Robin closed her eyes and drifted back into quiet sleep. Frodo laid his head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heart beat until finally it stopped.  
  
Frodo led for what he felt was an eternity. He could hear the sounds of the customers in the Inn and the children playing on the green outside. He rose at the sound of a knock on the door and Sam walking in. Frodo looked up at his friend and from the look on his face Sam knew. His eyes were swollen and red but there was an emptiness in them that Sam hadn't seen for a long time. Sam then looked at the bed were the body of Robin lay. Shakily he walked over to the bed then dropping to his knees he moaned into his hands.  
  
"Nooo" he sobbed "This cannot happen"  
  
Frodo remained silent, his body rigid though his heart called out for comfort. Sam then remembered his friend.  
  
"Oh Frodo I am so sorry" he gasped through his tears "Poor Miss Robin…oh no… Master Peregrin's here… oh what shall we do?" He began rushing round the room, blind in his panic and grief, but Frodo remained quiet his hands still grasping Robins.  
  
Then quietly he spoke "Sam…"  
  
Sam knelt before him. Taking Frodo's hands from Robins he pressed them to his face, his salty tears washing over them.  
  
"My dearest master and friend" Sam said hoarsely "Why do you not show the grief that you are surely feeling. It is ok to cry for her."  
  
Frodo looked down and Sam perceived the darkness there, like lifeless windows looking out from a long deserted house.  
  
"I cannot grieve for what I cannot accept" Frodo answered slowly "Robin is but asleep and when she wakens we shall be together again. His voice was devoid of emotion and his face was drawn and empty.  
  
Sam's eyes grew wide as the force of Frodo's denial hit him and he knew he couldn't let his master continue this pretense to himself.  
  
Rising he took hold of Frodo's shoulders, shaking him non-too gently.  
  
"Now you listen to me" Sam said trying to sound firm while holding back his own tears. "This shouldn't have happened but it has and we are just going to have to face it. I feel so much sorrow inside but it must be nothing to what you are feeling. You cannot bottle it up Frodo, you will end up dying inside. I know it hurts but you must accept it, Robins gone" He looked pleadingly at Frodo begging silently for him to heed his words.  
  
"Rob… Robin's… gone?" Frodo repeated and as he stared at Sam his sapphire blue eyes started to brim with tears.  
  
Sam pulled Frodo into his embrace letting his friend and master open the well of emotion that had built up in his heart. Sam wept with him.  
  
2 weeks had passed since Robin's death and the autumn of 1421 had grown cold and in Frodo's heart not least. Late one night Frodo called Sam into his study.  
  
"Its Bilbo's birthday on Thursday, Sam" he said "I want you to see Rose and find out if she can spare you, so that you can see me on my way. I cannot stay here one more day as she is every where, reminding me that I cannot hold her. I must get away" Tears started in his eyes that Sam had grown all too accustomed to.  
  
"I wish I could go with you to Rivendell, Frodo, I do not like that you will be alone" said Sam  
  
"I am never alone Sam" Frodo replied quietly then more loudly he said "Poor Sam! It will feel like that, I am afraid. But you will be healed though I may never be"  
  
It was 21st September when they set out together 1 day before Robin and Frodo would have been married. Frodo gave all his possessions to Sam including the Red Book whose last pages were left blank for Sam to finish the story. While riding through Woody End they met with the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel and Sam finally relalised that his master was leaving Middle Earth forever. They rode on to the Grey Havens where Gandalf was waiting with Shadowfax. There also were Merry and Pippin who Gandalf had brought to say farewell to their friend. Pip was the first to approach Frodo and he had tears in his eyes. "Frodo I do not pretend not to know the reason that you are leaving but surely you can see that time amongst your friends would be the best healing for you"  
  
Frodo touched his face "My dearest Peregrin, long have we been friends and would I find a cure with you then verily I would stay. But deep are my wounds and not only of the heart though I feel that my heart will now never heal"  
  
"But we all loved her too" replied Sam "But we have to stay here. Why cannot you stay to enjoy the Shire that you help save?"  
  
"Do not be sad, Sam" Frodo replied turning to his best friend "You cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole, for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do"  
  
"But we would have you here with us" said Merry, his voice hoarse though no tears he shed. "Sam is right, there would be no Shire if it wasn't for you"  
  
Frodo gazed at his friends but his look was far away as if remembering something that had past  
  
"I know" he replied "I was told once that if I was to feel sad then to remember the Shire and I shall, though I leave it now to you."  
  
Merry embraced his cousin. "Goodbye Frodo and remember the memory of Robin will stay alive in Middle Earth for she is always in our hearts"  
  
Then Frodo kissed Pippin and last of all Sam and went aboard the great white ship that was to bear him to the west. The three friends gazed out onto the gray sea until all had passed into darkness. 


End file.
